


Tryumf

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, zło tryumfuje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pisane do ostatniego odcinka czwartego sezonu z perspektywy Deana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryumf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Ruby uśmiechnęła się szyderczo i zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Usiłował je otworzyć, jednak bezskutecznie. Walił w nie więc krzycząc, żeby Sam się wycofał, że nie może jej zabić, bo to ona jest ostatnią pieczęcią. Tyle że Sammy — jego głupi mały brat — nie słuchał, a Dean z każdą chwilą tracił nadzieję, coraz rozpaczliwiej dobijając się do drzwi, które w końcu zostały powoli otwarte. Oczy Sama były pełne poczucia winy, a jego ramiona zgarbione. Wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz przewrócić. Z najgorszymi obawami Dean wpadł do komnaty, ale było już za późno. Lilith została zabita, a zło zatryumfowało. Lucyfer został uwolniony.

**Author's Note:**

> Zło miało zatryumfować więc to zrobiło! Mówisz i masz, sis!  
> Zachęcam do komentowania,  
> MJP


End file.
